


Fanmix For "Cinnamon Sugar"

by afteriwake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix for the fic "Cinnamon Sugar" by lj-writes (lunafana).





	Fanmix For "Cinnamon Sugar"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lj-writes (lunafana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cinnamon Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615828) by [lj-writes (lunafana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafana/pseuds/lj-writes). 

> This fanmix was made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

**f(x) -** _Electric Shock_  
**INXS -** _Disappear_  
**Tink -** _Million_  
**David Garrett -** _Smells Like Teen Spirit_  
**Lorde -** _Homemade Dynamite_  
**Miguel -** _Adorn_  
**Linkin Park -** _No More Sorrow_  
**aalataur -** _Star Wars Imperial March (Heavy Metal Version)_  
**Shiro Sagisu -** _SD2_83_  
**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus -** _Your Guardian Angel_  
**Ginuwine -** _So Anxious___

_ _ ** [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/cinnamon-sugar-a-fanfic-inspired-star-wars-fanmix) ** _ _


End file.
